User blog:Colonel Marthabell Longears/Marla of Mossflower
=Book 1: The Babe of the Sea= Chapter 1 :At the middle of the sea, the ship Pearl Queen was out, in the direction of Mossflower Country. It captain, a adult mouse Dandin Swordcarrier and his wife Mariel Gullwhacker was on deck, watching the sea."Hey Mariel, how is Marla doing?"asked Dandin. :"I'll go and check."the warrior maiden was down in the cabin in a flash. :As Mariel was down there, he remembered the time she came to Redwall Abbey as Storm, found her name was Mariel, her father Joseph the Bellmaker, and how much she needed revenge on Gabool the Wild a evil rat king who threw her off a cliff. Then the adventure of them going to Southsward and battling the evil Foxwolf. After that they married at Redwall and had a child they named Marla. Also the lost of their friend Bowly Pintips to a adder. Something loud from the cabin woke him from his thoughts. :"Ahhh!! Dad'a!! Ahhh!"little Marla had came cradled in Mariel's arms."Dadd'a!!" :"What did you do to her Mariel?"asked Dandin as he toke the babe. She quickly quite downed at the sight of her father."See, she loves me!" :Mariel shrugged."All I did was walked down there and she started crying. I think I scared her!" :Dandin sat down on a pail of ropes."What scared you Marla?" :"The fox! She'a gonna get me!"she gasped as she cried out again."Ahhh!!"Mariel and Dandin shared glances. Mariel toke Marla and started to rock her back and forth, and soon Marla was snoring. :"She likes me too!"said Mariel as she toke her back down to the cabin. Dandin smirked and got back to the rudder. ---- :That night Dandin was half sleep at the tiler. Eyes slowly closing, he got one more glance of the sea before he dozed off. :A fox was in front of him, Mariel, and Marla. The babe was crying and the fox was charging. Grabbing for his dagger hilt, he noticed he had no dagger. He grabbed Mariel and Marla by their paws and toke off. :"Mariel, keep up!!"turning around, Mariel wasn't with him, neither Marla, the only one was the fox. She looked a lot like Urgan. The fox was gaining on him and he tripped. The only thing he saw next was the fox's claws... :He woke with Mariel at his side in her night gown. He was sweating like a river."Oh, did I wake you?" :"Not only me, but Marla too."The babe's cries started to be heard through out the sea."You need to rest Dandin.."she then walked back to the cabin. Taking one more look at the sea, he walked behind Mariel. Who was the fox? ---- :Abbot Saxtus, the leader of Redwall Abbey, walked in the abbey lawns. He was a peaceful old mouse, the best friend of Dandin in his younger days. His predecessor, Abbot Bernard, was just as quite as he was."Ahh, it's quite without Mother Mellus here."he said. :Their Badger Mother Mellus, who had raised Dandin since he was a babe, was killed seasons ago from a rat called Slipp. But she was avenged from Slipp's boatswan Blaggut. :"Father Abbot, I need to talk to you,"said Recorder Treerose, a young squirrel."Please,"she sounded worried. Saxtus followed, interested of what she meant. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts